elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Nirnroot
Biology Glow and chime Nirnroot is distinguished from other plants due to their aural glow and the chiming sounds heard when in close proximity to a patch. Crimson Nirnroot also possess this property, although the chiming sound emitted from them is slightly off-key. The Crimson Nirnroot saplings that grow back, whilst unharvestable, do emit a small glow... Growth According to the last paragraph of Sinderion's Field Journal, Crimson Nirnroot is attracted to water just like Nirnroot is.The Crimson Nirnroot often grows near fungi in Blackreach, which sustains it and gives it its ability to grow away from open water sources. Crimson Nirnroot also regrows, unlike its common counterpart. However, regrown plants are not harvestable. Locations * Blackreach - There are around 40 that can be found, and this is the main region where Crimson Nirnroot grows. They re-spawn over an undetermined period of time. A sample can also be found inside some buildings. * Outside Blackreach - Far less likely to be encountered, Crimson Nirnroot can be found outside of Blackreach. Quests *Bring 30 of them to Avrusa Sarethi for A Return To Your Roots. *Crimson Nirnroots can be used in place of normal Nirnroot in the misc. quest from Ingun Black-Briar, "Collect 20 Nirnroot". Potions When mixed with ordinary Nirnroot, the Crimson variant creates a potion with no less than four effects, since both roots have all their properties in common. Damage Health * Deathbell * Ectoplasm * Falmer Ear * Human Flesh * Human Heart * Imp Stool * Jarrin Root * * Nightshade * Nirnroot * * Red Mountain Flower * River Betty * Skeever Tail * Small Antlers * Troll Fat * Void Salts * Damage Stamina * Blisterwort * Blue Butterfly Wing * Bone Meal * Canis Root * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Giant's Toe * Jarrin Root * * Nirnroot * * Rock Warbler Egg * Spider Egg Invisibility * Chaurus Eggs * Ice Wraith Teeth * Luna Moth Wing * Nirnroot * * Vampire Dust Resist Magic * Bleeding Crown * Chicken's Egg * Hagraven Claw * Lavender * Nirnroot * * Tundra Cotton * Void Salts * * multiple effects Bugs *Collecting Crimson Nirnroots after beginning Avrusa Sarethi's quest may cause the journal's counter to subtract, instead of add, acquired plants. *(360) If removed from inventory, by placing in a chest or by dropping (needs tested), one Crimson Nirnroot could subtract several from the Avrusa Sarethi's quest's counter. Storing five Crimson Nirnroots in chest at my house subtracted 11 from the total count. So when I had 28, it told me I had 17. It is not clear to how many are exactly subtracted. Remove one could take two away from the total, but removing another one more could reduce the count by six. Removing a third could then drop it by two. Notes *When coming from Sinderion's field lab, a single crimson nirnroot can be found on a waterfall to the left. It is directly in the middle of the waterfall on top of a rock, and the only way of reaching it is to use the Whirlwind Sprint shout. Player should note that in the event of you hitting the rock, or falling down the waterfall, you will surely die, so save the game prior to attempting this feat. *If you enter Derelict Pumphouse near a water fall area in the Blackreach, you may find a Crimson Nirnroot in there. Jump in the water when you enter Derelict Pumphouse, and you should find a valve. Turn the valve, and a gate underwater should open up. Go under there and pop your head up and you'll see a Crimson Nirnroot. (Remember, this is in Derelict Pumphouse - which is located in Blackreach) *When used to create Damage Health Poisons, Crimson Nirnroot has a magnitude effect. With max alchemy enchanted gear (+29% x4) and the right perks, you can make some very powerful poisons. Crimson Nirnroot +Imp Stool +(any other Lingering Damage ingredent) can make a poison up to: "Causes 32 points of poison damage for 10 seconds. Causes 194 points of poison damage." *Combining Jarrin Root, Crimson Nirnroot, and Glow Dust makes the most powerful poison in the game. With max alchemy skill, all the right perks, and 4 +29% alchemy items equipped, creates Poison of Damage Health: "Causes 6480 points of poison damage. Decrease the target's Magicka regeneration by 100% for 162 seconds. Drain the target's Stamana by 292 points. Drain the target's Magicka by 97 points." Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Ingredients Category:Alchemy Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Alchemy